Adventures of Shadow's Company
by Shadow Ace Fox
Summary: Read on to find out what's life working for Shadow in his company


**Welcome to Chapter 1 of a side story of mine, as you can tell by the title, it will be a massive collection of Omakes by your truly and my company. Now this will usually be uploaded at least once one month as I still have other stories to do so, so without further ado, let's start.**

 **Shadow: Welcome to the first monthly meeting, please take your respective seats.**

 **Representing for Anime Department (Fairy Tail) Male- Makarov Dreyer**

 **Female- Erza Scarlet**

 **Representing for Anime Department (Bleach) Male- Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto**

 **Female- Retsu Unohana**

 **Representing for Anime Department (Naruto) Male- Hiruzen Sarutobi**

 **Female- Tsunade Senju**

 **Representing for Anime Department (Infinite Stratos) Male- Ichika Orimura**

 **Female- Chifuyu Orimura**

 **Representing for Anime Department (Pokémon) Male- Lance**

 **Female- Cynthia**

 **Representing for Anime Department (One Piece) Male- Garp**

 **Female- Boa Hancock**

 **Representing for Cartoon Department (Danny Phantom) Male- Clockwork**

 **Female- Pandora**

 **Representing for Games Department (Halo and Secret) Male- Terrence Hood**

 **Female- Catherine Halsey**

 **Representing for Comic Department (Spiderman and Marvel) Male- Steve Rogers**

 **Female- Carol Danvers**

 **Representing for Book Department (Percy Jackson Series) Male- Hades**

 **Female- Hestia**

 **Representing for Foreign Talents Department (OCs) Male- Oscar Bladerend**

 **Female- Jessica Hamilton**

 **Shadow: now what is todays topic?**

 **Erza: I thought you called for this meeting**

 **Shadow: I did but I want to let everyone have a chance to say out something before I start.**

 **Everyone did not say anything.**

 **Shadow: since no one has anything to say, then I guess I will do it but first I would like to ask a very easy question, how many of you notice I wasn't around for two weeks.**

 **Everyone raised their hands.**

 **Shadow: Good, now how many of you know where or what I have been doing?**

 **Nobody raised their hands.**

 **Shadow: okay since no one knows, I was doing paperwork for the past two weeks.**

 **Oscar: you're lying, there is no way you did paperwork for two weeks straight.**

 **After he said that, many start to agree with him, except the old people who knows about paperwork.**

 **Shadow: oh really Oscar, let me ask you what is my position in the company?**

 **Oscar: you're the boss**

 **Shadow: wrong**

 **Lance: you're the CEO**

 **Shadow: try again**

 **Erza: The Chairman**

 **Shadow: Correct, and where do you think the suggestions that all of you give end up where?**

 **Oscar: one of us or something.**

 **Shadow: wrong again my friend, it's me and thanks to all of you I have to sign many forms**

 **Garp: but we don't give that many suggestions**

 **Shadow: you're right, the suggestions are just 1/8 of the papers I have sign**

 **Hades: What is the rest?**

 **Shadow: Lawsuits**

 **Everyone: WHAT!**

 **Shadow: you heard me, so right now I going to start off with Fairy Tail's Department**

 **Makarov: whatever we did can be that bad, right?**

 **Shadow: of course, 30 Charges for molestation, 12 of which is for you, 30 lawsuits each for rioting, destruction of public and private property, assault and finally 10 for stripping in public, all these are not bad**

 **Then all the woman representatives started to stare at Makarov.**

 **Shadow: Oi, don't think it's only for him, the rest of you guys also have Charges, Bleach has 300 Charges for assault, rioting, illegal experimenting, illegal usage of fireworks and finally my favorite one, Threatening and Blackmailing of a certain company.**

 **Yamamoto: who the heck did that?**

 **Shadow: Soifon, and that company has not revealed the name so only one can guess what is the company about.**

 **Everyone started to think except Unohana as she knew about it.**

 **(Hmm it seems like Soifon never told him that it was a "Mature Content" company and they are using Yoruichi as one of their projects) were the thoughts of Unohana.**

 **Shadow: next we have One Piece, 200 Charges for Rioting, Stealing, Sexual Harassment, Assault, illegal Gambling and Illegal experimenting.**

 **Garp: how much was stolen and who did it**

 **Shadow: 720 million dollars and it was done by Nami**

 **Boa: no wonder she have enough money to buy her own island.**

 **Shadow for Naruto, we 300 Charges for Rioting, Sexual Harassment, Assault, Stealing, illegal experimenting and kidnapping.**

 **Hiruzen: Damn you Orochimaru!**

 **Shadow for Infinite Stratos, hmm only 10** **Charges for Destruction of public properties, which is a very weird coincidence as the days that these was reported was the days when you Ichika were on leave.**

 **Ichika laugh sheepishly as he rubs the behind of his head while Chifuyu face palmed herself.**

 **Shadow: Pokémon wise, 30** **Charges against Brock for Sexual Harassment.**

 **Lance and Cynthia both crack their knuckles while saying they have to talk to Brock after this.**

 **Shadow: For Percy Jackson, while mostly is for Artemis, 100 Charges for Assault.**

 **Hestia: I will talk to my niece into toning it down.**

 **Shadow: for Marvel, you guys have 900 Charges of Assault, Armed Robbery, Destruction of public and private properties, Sexual Harassment, Manslaughter, Rioting, Threatening and finally kidnapping.**

 **Steve: (Sigh) who did Deadpool kidnapped this time.**

 **Shadow: oh hmm here is the list.**

 **Shadow then pass him the list that slowly rolls till it reached the door.**

 **Steve: hmm let's see…**

 **He then fainted as there were too many names.**

 **Shadow: For the OCs department and Cartoon department, no lawsuits so you're all safe.**

 **Oscar, Jessica, Clockwork and Pandora let out a breath that they were holding.**

 **Shadow: so now I want all of you to tell your respective departments that all of you are in debt to me.**

 **Everyone: WHAT!**

 **Garp: how the hell are we in debt to you.**

 **Shadow: who is the one that paid for the lawyer, me and plus I have to pay for all the damages as well as to appease the other parties.**

 **Hades: So how much we owe the company?**

 **Shadow: in total, you guys owe Me 54.5 billion dollars.**

 **After he said that, everyone had their jaw dropped.**

 **Oscar: how the actual fuck we owe you that much**

 **Shadow: at first I had to use the company's money, after that I had to use my own money to repay the company so right now all of you except the OC department and Cartoon department owe me.**

 **After he said that Oscar, Jessica, Clockwork and Pandora phew as they didn't have to pay.**

 **Makarov: can we give you an I.O.U**

 **Shadow: hell no**

 **Ichika: then how are we going to repay you**

 **Shadow: easy, I have a few events that can help the company earn money, I will take the money as repayment then, but you guys have to do it for free except for the OC department and Cartoon department.**

 **Everyone agreed to this plan as they have no money to pay him now.**

 **Shadow: good, now the first event is going to be for some of the Anime Department.**

 **Unohana: what is it?**

 **Shadow: a soccer tournament called the Anime Cup, it will be a sixteen team tournament, so I will need you guys to inform the rest about it.**

 **Erza: is it going to be mix-gender?**

 **Shadow: no, there will be one for the boys and one for the girls,**

 **All the girl Anime representatives nodded to that.**

 **Shadow: so there will be three Departments in the tournament**

 **Makarov: they are…?**

 **Shadow: Fairy Tail, Naruto and One Piece.**

 **Lance: hey what about us rest.**

 **Shadow: you guys hmmm Pokémon will be in charge of security and reporting, Bleach will be catering except a few people like Karin and Toshiro since they know soccer, they will be referees, and finally Infinite Stratos will be in charge of supplies we have.**

 **Lance: why are we in charge of reporting?**

 **Shadow: you guys know how to make speeches, so there is your answer**

 **Unohana: are you sure we are in charge of catering, you remembered Orihime's cooking show right?**

 **Shadow: shit, then Ichika will in charge of catering while the Bleach department will help him get the ingredients necessary.**

 **Yamamoto: hmm sound like a plan.**

 **Shadow: for the rest of the Departments, hmmm The Books department will be filming a movie, the Comics Department will be part of Comic-con, the Games Department will make new games to sell, the Cartoon Department will help me to spread the news for all the events and finally the OCs Department will help me in all the events.**

 **Hades: What movie is it going to be**

 **Shadow: it is going to be a mystery for you guys plus there is going to be a lot of movies so get ready for it**

 **Oscar: can I be part of the tournament?**

 **Shadow: sure, since you are an OC in Fairy Tail.**

 **Oscar: Thanks Boss**

 **Shadow: No problem, is there any more question?**

 **Everyone shook their heads.**

 **Shadow then the meeting is over.**

 **After he said that, everyone left the meeting room, leaving Shadow behind to think.**

 **Shadow: hmm let see if all of them were a success, I would have received 5.6 million but there is also supply cost so… (Sigh) I will just invest in more stocks to get back the money.**

 **Hey Guys and Gals, Shawn here now I know what are you thinking, why did he post this instead of his normal story, while you see I currently having writer's block so it's very hard for me to write a new chapter plus I have this idea stuck in my head for a long time so I have to use it before I can continue to write the rest of my stories, don't worry as this will no takeover my time for the rest of the stories as I will continue to do both to my best, BTW if you guys want to be part of the tournament, please feel free to send in your OCs and I will try my best to include everyone. SO Peace Out.**


End file.
